


Point of View

by wehavefound



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Panic Attacks, no there is no context, powerswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wehavefound/pseuds/wehavefound
Summary: Vampire powers get stronger as they work on them, as they build up the mental framework necessary to gain an extra sense. When Alice and Jess stumble into a bizarre accident they learn this the hard way
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jessamine Hale
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1
Collections: Jalice Week - February 2021





	Point of View

**Author's Note:**

> started writing. had a mental breakdown. bon appétit. no it's not getting continued.

They hadn’t expected this.

Not that such a thing could be expected by any means but still Alice thought she would have seen some warning of a disaster of this magnitude.

They had moved too quickly. If they had taken a moment to check surely she would have seen this coming and yet it was too late now to wish desperately that the past may be kinder to them.

Not when she felt like her skin was melting off.

It was panic.

The word simply came to her, the same as she might look about the crushed plants around them and know them to be vines or flowers or trees. Jess had long tried to explain her gift as similar to the human affliction of tangled neurons, seeing colors in music and textures in numbers. Synthesia. She had always said it was a bit different though, more substantial, more real. 

She knew now that was the understatement of the century.

Some of the panic fear terror was her own undoubtably and yet she knew a considerable portion of it was coming to her from outside of her own mind. The twin feelings wrapped together, each pushing the other further as though racing higher and higher.

She couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t look about, couldn’t focus on anything except the fear that choked her, like a hand clutching her throat like a vice.

If she were human she knows somehow that this feeling would be the same, that this is how fear works to those who need air. As they are it still adds to the tidal wave of emotion that’s dragging her undertow. She can’t smell anything without taking in breath, feels oddly cut off. It’s always been her choice to not breathe before and having it forced upon her is an intrusion most unwelcome.

She was on the ground, dirt and roots and decomposing leaves tearing themself free of their resting place as she writhed.

There were worms finding themselves exposed suddenly to the air, small beetles and insects and ants fleeing from the sudden light as the protective layer above was shredded. She can see them all, can see each tiny spec of detail with crystal eyes even as her brain melts and reforms a thousand times over in a moment, resisting each attempt to scramble back to conscious thought.

She has no words and yet somehow she can register the overwhelming strangeness of this enormous deep magic forced upon her without warning. Jess must be here with her somewhere, lost as she is in the overwhelming onslaught.

It’s hard to tell how long she’s been here. Long enough, surely, for civilizations to rise and fall. Long enough for even their granite flesh to give into the sweet embrace of the quiet earth that longs to rot them clean through.

It’s midday when she next can form a full thought. It was night before. It seems certain that life should forever be divided into the time before and the time after. How odd, to find that the sun still shone, the birds still flew. The world had not swallowed itself complete in agony. 

Only she had descended into the hell from which she doubted all her mind had returned from.

But it was not only her, unexpected as it was to discover. There was a girl on the opposite side of the torn earth. She was familiar and strange all at once, missing the comforting love Alice had long felt upon the sight of her mate.

So overwhelming was the fear pulsing from the girl as she thrashed that Alice found herself on her feet darting through thick underbrush without a thought for the foliage she was shredding or for the clothes that quickly found themselves to be composed primarily of tears.

She found herself out of range quickly and yet it was only when she sensed another that Alice had the pretense of mind to stop running, to turn and creep quickly back into the underbrush in favor of the sweet blessed nothingness she had felt as she ran.

That thing could not possibly have been her dear sweet Jess, the love of her life. Not when its mere presence caused pain. A twisted imposter sent to ruin her by whatever force had twisted her power beyond recognition. 

Now that she’s sheltered deep within the forest, she finds her panic slowing in time with the slow deep breaths she forces herself to take. She can think, almost.

She can’t actually See anything and while she’s not surprised by this it’s still disconcerting. It makes her fists clench tight, her gut twist strangely. Sends her bouncing on the balls of her feet every time she reaches for a sight that is no longer there.

Her Sight has never been a gift to her, not really, not when she can’t remember a life without it. It’s always been a sense the same as her sight of hearing. An inherent part of life that does not respond when she reaches for it.

God, is this how other people have to live all the time? Horrifying.

The lack of vision will only stop her for so long though. It’s clear enough now that whatever that blinding flash was, it’s turned the world upsidown in its wake. Left Alice herself incapacitated by the panic her mate was feeling, left Jess writhing on the floor in terror. Poor Jess. At least Alice can find clear thought here

Sitting on the ground feeling disoriented will not restore her vision.

She has to go back.


End file.
